Los siete pecaditos capitales
by Pikacha
Summary: YAOI: Los niños también cometen pecados ¿Pero que tan inocentes? ¿Qué hay detrás de la inocencia de un infante? YAOI


**_Derechos reservados:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso con finas de diversión. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Yaoi._

**_Notas: _**

_¡Hola gente bonita!_

_Ando deprimida u_u perdí mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi junto con todos mis fic´s y bueno eso es deprimente, además de que tengo problemas en mi casa.  
Bueno no quiero amargar a nadie con mis cosas jeje, así que les dejo el siguiente fic´s. _

* * *

**Los siete pecaditos capitales  
By Pikacha**

**.**

**.**

Los parques son aquellos lugares llenos de áreas verdes con juegos infantiles, donde efectivamente van los pequeños niños a divertirse y hacer de las suyas. También es donde los padres de sus retoños que juegan vienen a des estresarse un poco o a pasar un momento familiar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acto 1  
~Envidia~**_

_**.**_

En un columpió se encontraba un hermoso niño de 10 años meciéndose lentamente, se supone que él ya era un niño maduro, pero _¿a quién engañaba? _Era un chiquillo que quería divertirse, aunque tuviera que poner de pretexto que traería a su hermanito a jugar.

– **Itachi quiero subirme al columpió** – decía el azabache menor.

En momentos como este se necesitan medidas extremas, exageraba el mayor.

– **Lo siento Sasuke** – decía el mencionado Itachi mientras que golpeaba la frente de su hermano, con dos de sus dedos – **¡EL COLUMPIO ES MÍO!** – le gritó, mientras el menor solo se sobaba la frente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acto 2  
~Gula~**_

_**.**_

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un rubio con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas en el arenero comiéndose sus deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate, su mami se las había horneado con mucho amor, y él se las comería con mucha devoción.

– **Oye niño** – le hablaba una linda pelirrosa de ojos jade, acercándose de más.

– **¿Qué? ´ttebayo** – contestó el otro sin siquiera mirarla.

– ¿**Me das de tus galletas?** – preguntó en voz tierna la chiquilla, tratando de que su amigo (como ahora le llamaba) le regalara una de las tantas delicias que cargaba.

– **No **– le respondió secamente el rubio, de nuevo sin mirarla.

– **Ándale **– insistía.

– **No** – volvió a decir el niño.

La pelirrosa un poco molesta decidió tomar otra estrategia – **si me das una galleta, te doy un beso **– le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía delante de él.

– **Uy** – contestaba ofendido quitándosela de enfrente – **y con amenazas menos ´ttebayo** – dijo el rubio para después irse indignado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acto 3  
~Ira~**_

_**.**_

En el pequeño kiosco se encontraba un lindo pelirrojo jugando con dos Max Steel entre las manos, protagonizando un pequeño monologo con él mismo.

– **Eres un perro, me dejaste por la barbie** – decía el niño con un muñeco subido en una pequeña moto.

– **Ella si tiene curvas, no como tú** – se contestaba para sí mismo** – De todos modos el action man es más hombre que tu **–.

– **Sasori danna deje de jugar con sus muñecos y ayúdeme con mi venganza** – le decía por detrás un chibi de cabello rubio y de ojos azules – **Ese maldito de Itachi me quito mi columpio y me las pagara** – añadió con furia mientras tomaba un poco de lodo entre sus manos.

– **No son muñecos, son títeres** – le reñía su amigo.

El apodado tiburoncin de 5 años caminaba entre el zacate buscando entre el verde pasto a su próxima víctima, y la encontró a unos cuantos pasos de él.

– **Oye hormiguita ¿A dónde vas?** – le preguntó con maldad el pequeño Suigetsu.

Para la imaginación del niño, miraba a la hormiga pequeña con una cabellera roja y unos resaltados lentes – **a mi casa** – respondió el insecto en la utopía del pequeño.

– **¡IBAS!** – le gritó al momento de aplastarla.

Si tal solo esa hormiguita podría ser la molesta de su vecina Karin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acto 4  
~Pereza~**_

_**.**_

Un peli-negro estaba acostado en el suelo con flojera, aun lado de él estaba el tonto trompo que su madre la había comprado para que se moviera tan siquiera un poco, es que ella no entendía que todo eso de hacerlo bailar era problemático. En eso llego un chibi rubio.

– **Hazlo girar, Shikamaru** – le ordenó su amigo emocionado.

Tratando de que lo dejara de molestar le contestó – **no sabo**–.

– **Si serás baka** – lo regañó Naruto–, **no se dice no sabo, se dice no sepo ´ttebayo** – corregía con orgullo el pequeño Uzumaki.

Tsunade que había escuchado la conversación de los dos pequeños se acerco para enseñarles un vocabulario correcto, haciendo su buena acción del día.

– **No se dice así** – les hablaba llamando su atención.

– **Entonces ¿Cómo?** – le pregunto el niño flojo.

– **No sé** – les dio la respuesta.

– **Si no sabe no se meta en lo que no le importa, vieja chismosa ´ttebayo** – le dijo sacándole la lengua a Tsunade y retirándose del lugar molesto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acto 5  
~Soberbia~**_

_**.**_

Hinata siempre fue la niña consentida de su papá, hasta que llegó su hermanita a quitarle el trono y eso le molestaba bastante. Ella estaba arriba en la resbaladilla bastante enojada, su papá le había dicho la mentira más grande del mundo y ella había confiado ciegamente en sus palabras.

_**Flash Back**_

– _Tu hermanita es un angelito – decía un señor en el desayuno, platicando con su hija._

– _Hanabi es un angelito – volvía a decir el mismo hombre a la hora de la comida._

– _Esa niña es un angelito – seguía repitiendo el padre de Hinata a la hora de la cena._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pero su progenitor estaba muy equivocado, su hermanita Hanabi no era ningún angelito, la había aventado por las pequeñas escaleras que estaban para subir a la resbaladilla, y esta no había volado, es más ahora hasta traía un chichón por la caída.

.

.

_**Acto 6  
~Avaricia~**_

_**.**_

– **Tío Kaka** – hablaba el pequeño Sai.

A Kakashi le estaban festejado su cumpleaños en el parque donde miles de niños, cortesía de que era maestro, estaban presentes, parecía más una fiesta infantil que nada.

– **¿Qué?** – contesto molesto el peli-plata.

– **Él otro día le querían vender un burro a mi papá, pero yo lo evite** – comentaba con orgullo.

– **y eso ¿por qué?** – pregunto Kakashi, tratando de darle importancia al niño.

– **Le dije que ya te teníamos a ti** – decía el pequeño, sacando la risa cruel de las personas alrededor que habían escuchado la conversación.

Después de hacerle pasar ese mal rato su sobrino, Kakashi decidió pasarse a la parte de los regalos, sus alumnos eran hijos de personas importantes y estaba vez, esperaba recibir algo bueno, un poco de sake no quedaría nada mal.

El primer regalo fue de su alumna Ino que tenía un florería, obviamente le regalo flores. Después siguió Chouji, su familia tenía una carnicería y este le regalo para su agrado carne. Enseguida siguió Kiba que traía una caja donde salía un pequeño líquido, sus padres tenían una licorería.

Con avaricia toco la caja en la parte mojada tomando una gota entre sus dedos, para probarla y tratar de adivinar que era.

– **¿Vino?**– el niño le negó con la cabeza – **¿Champiane?** – volvió a cuestionar.

– **No** – dijo dulcemente el menor.

– **Entonces ¿Qué es?** – preguntó el Hatake.

– **Un perrito** – le contestó con una sonrisa – **pero creo que se hizo del baño** –.

A Kakashi se le olvido que la hermana de Kiba tenía una veterinaria.

.

.

_**Acto 7  
~Lujuria~**_

_**.**_

Naruto siempre fue caracterizado por ser un niño inocente, algo que otros pensaban usar a su favor. Con cautela Sasuke se acerco a su pequeño rubio amigo.

– **Oye dobe** – lo llamó el azabache.

– **¿Qué pasa teme?** – preguntó el otro.

El kitsune se encontraba jugando con el trompo que le había regalado su amigo Shikamaru, él tampoco podía hacerlo girar y eso lo frustraba mucho, pero no más que al Uchiha. Sasuke quería toda su atención y el juguete _(en vez de él)_ la estaba recibiendo.

– **Podrías verme cuando te hablo** – exigió, haciendo que Naruto se giraba a mirarlo.

– **Perdón**– contestó ahora sí, mirándolo a la cara.

– **¿Te gustaría encargar un bebé conmigo?** – soltó directamente el Uchiha.

– **Claro, teme** – aceptó el otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke se sentía dichoso, iba a poder hacer lo que él miro haciendo a su papá y a su mamá, Itachi le había explicado todo el procedimiento, como tenía que tratar a su pareja y todo, aunque se había referido a una mujer en una explicación, pero no había problema Naruto parecía una.

– **Solo que hay un problema ´ttebayo, no sé escribir** – confesó algo apenado el rubio.

– **¿ah?** – dijo el azabache sin entender.

– **¿Cómo le vamos a escribir a la cigüeña?** – preguntó el chibi.

Si definitivamente Naruto era un niño ingenuo… y Sasuke un niño con poca paciencia.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**_ Bueno quiero decirles que adopte un fic que espero poder publicarlo pronto =D_

_Adiós chicas n_n y dejen muchos comentarios, se dice que por cada comentario que dejan salvan a un gatito de la comida china o.O_

_Los quiere Pikacha_


End file.
